Remembering
by Starrynight3
Summary: A friend helps Daniel when he is grieving over Sha're.


TITLE: Remembering 

AUTHOR: Starrynight 

DATE: 6/27/01 

EMAIL: kitty1jw@hotmail.com 

CATEGORY: Hurt/comfort 

PAIRINGS: None 

SPOILERS: Forever in a Day; The Devil You Know 

SEASON/SEQUEL: 3 

RATING: PG 

CONTENT WARNINGS: 

SUMMARY: A friend helps Daniel when he is grieving over Sha're. 

STATUS: Complete 

ARCHIVE: Heliopolis 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without the permission of the author. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

******************************************************************************   
  


Linda decided to take a break from her plant specimens. She was starting to see green. She could use a good cup of coffee.   
  


She walked across the corridor and knocked on Daniel's office door thinking that he might like to go down to the commissary with her. They hadn't talked since Share's death. She was looking forward to visiting with him again.   
  


Daniel didn't respond to the knock. She tried again. He still didn't answer. Linda opened the door quietly to see if he had already left. He was sitting at his desk with his head down on his arms. He was holding a small object in one hand. 'He must have fallen asleep. I'll bet he's still pretty tired after all he went through.'   
  


Then Linda looked closer and noticed that his shoulders were shaking. 'Oh, God!' She walked over quietly and stood behind him. Then she gently laid her hands on his shoulders and felt the tremors shaking his body.   
  


Once Daniel realized someone was there, he raised his head and turned back to look at Linda. Tears ran down his cheeks and his blue eyes reflected sheer grief and desolation.   
  


Linda looked at him compassionately. "Danny, I'm here for you..." She moved over beside him, held out her arms and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and just let the tears flow. Linda kept one arm around him and stroked his hair with her free hand.   
  


Linda didn't know how much time passed this way, but she was sure it must have been a while. Finally, Daniel pulled away from her and looked up at her. His eyes were dry now, but they still looked bleak. "Thank you," he said softly.   
  


"You're welcome. That's what I'm here for."   
  


"I'm sorry you had to see me this way." 

"I understand, Danny. I know how much you miss her."   
  


'Yes, you would know, wouldn't you?' Daniel had been there when Linda had lost her husband a few months earlier.   
  


"You were there for me all along until this happened and I want to thank you for that. Now it's my turn to help you."   
  


"It's just so hard to believe that it all ended this way. Maybe I shouldn't have hoped to get her back."   
  


"Why not, Danny? Hope was the one motivation that kept you going. You told me that something of Sha're remained after Amaunet took over. There was good reason to hope that you might get her back. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't give up, that you couldn't give up."   
  


"Well, it seems that I've failed her."   
  


"You did not fail her! What happened wasn't your fault. Amaunet assaulted you with that device. Teal'c did the only thing he could do to save your life."   
  


"I know that and I don't blame Teal'c. He did what he felt was necessary. I only wish that Sha're didn't have to be sacrificed to save me." Linda could hear the plaintiveness in his voice.   
  


"You remember that I chose to do the T-rex dig because I wanted to remember Tom in a positive way?"   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Isn't there something you could do to carry on Sha're's memory?"   
  


"Yeah, but I don't know if you'll believe me. Everyone else seems to doubt me concerning this."   
  


"Tell me. I will believe you. You have already shown me so many things that I would have never thought possible. I'm not going to doubt you."   
  


"Sha're sent me a message while Amaunet was using the hand device on me. She asked me to find her son. He is a special child born from two Goa'uld parents. He's called a Harcesis because he has all the genetic knowledge of the Goa'uld. She said that he could be the key to us defeating them. She mentioned that he is hidden on the planet Kheb. We don't have the Stargate address for Kheb, so we'll have to search planet by planet until we find it." Daniel looked at Linda as if begging her to believe him.   
  


"Don't worry, Danny. I believe you. I'll help you in whatever way I can. We'll do it for the sake of Sha're's legacy."   
  


Daniel was nearly overwhelmed. "Thank you! ... Oh, God... Thank you!"   
  


"It's the same thing you did for me." 'The others' disbelief must have been really hard on him.' "Are the others going to help you?"   
  


"Yeah, Jack said they would, even despite their doubts.   
  


"I know he believes in you. He's stuck by you through many bad situations and I can still see the concern in his eyes when he looks at you. You've got a real friend there."   
  


"Yes, he is a true friend. I wonder if he knows how grateful I really am."   
  


"Well, if you're not sure, then maybe you should tell him the next time you see him."   
  


"I will. I really want him to know that." Linda could detect a glimmer of hope in Daniel's eyes now.   
  


"Oh, one thing, Danny..."   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"You know that I sometimes get sent with other teams on missions."   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"Well maybe you could teach me the language necessary to help you locate Kheb, Then I could look for the child when I'm not with your team. Just consider it as an exchange for the time I spent teaching you about dinosaurs."   
  


Daniel's deep blue eyes brightened. "Yes! I'd be more than happy to do that. You're going to have to pry yourself off your dinosaur and plant work, though."   
  


'He's actually joking with me!' "I think I can do that."   
  


"Great! Then maybe we will succeed."   
  


"Now that things are looking up, would you like to go to the commissary for a cup of coffee?"   
  


"Sure. I probably should take a break anyway."   
  


"By the way, I was just wondering..."   
  


"What?"   
  


"What was that cup you were holding onto earlier?"   
  


"It was the wedding cup I shared with Sha're. I keep it as a remembrance of her."   
  


"Keep remembering the positive things, Danny. That's what keeps you going."   
  


"I will. Thanks for helping me to be more positive."   
  


"You're welcome. Now let's get going! There's some coffee with our name on it waiting for us!"   
  


"Yes, Ma'am!"   
  


They left Daniel's office and headed for the commissary.   
  


Linda knew that it was going to take Daniel a while to recover from losing Sha're. She was still healing after Tom's death. However, Linda knew that reinforcing Daniel's belief in finding the Harcesis child would give him hope and help him heal more quickly.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
